


Yet Fool'd With Hope, Men Favour The Deceit

by thegreenery



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Acts Like a Snake, Deceit Sanders is a Little Shit, Intrusive Cult, Kinda, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Manipulation, Virgil Sanders mention only, implied lying, logan trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: After Virgil disappears, Thomas needs some time to figure things out. He's torn between lying to his friends or explaining the situation. Logan and Deceit have an argument.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Yet Fool'd With Hope, Men Favour The Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: implied lying, Deceit, Virgil disappearance mention
> 
> Title and basic idea from a poem of John Dryden’s that I can’t remember the name of.

_Yet fool’d with hope, men favour the deceit_

“This is an ill-advised venture, Thomas.” Logan’s voice is steady, but the wrinkles around his eyes show the toll the argument is taking on him. “We have previously discussed how stressful lying is for you.”

Thomas sighs, pausing his incessant pacing to level a tired frown in Logan’s direction. “I know, Lo. It’s just…” Thomas glances towards the man by the window currently narrowing his eyes at Logan. “He makes a really good case.”

The man turns his stare onto Thomas, although his eyes soften. Deceit smirks. “Thank you, dear Thomas. I do try.”

Logan purses his lips and turns to the stairs before he remembers that Virgil, who normally would agree with him, is gone. He wilts, but stiffens as he turns back to Deceit. “I do not know what you are planning, but I assure you that you will not succeed.”

Deceit reels back smoothly, mouth agape as he feigns shocked offense. “Whatever do you mean, Logic? I have no plans, just the goal to help our dear Thomas.” Deceit raises a brow. “Can you say the same?”

Thomas stops his pacing again and slowly turns to Logan, suspicion clear in his eyes. “Logan? What does he mean?”

Logan has to pause and collect himself. “Absolutely nothing. He is Deceit, Thomas. He is lying, deflecting from the current situation. I possess no ulterior motives. Why would I, Logic, lie to you?” Logan tries to keep calm, but frustration slips its way into his voice and the words come out a bit harsher than he would have liked. This, apparently, influences Thomas enough that he steps closer to the window. Closer to Deceit.

“Deceit?” Thomas’ voice is quiet, but sure. Logan’s heart breaks.

“Yes, Thomas?” Deceit’s smirk is audible. He gives Thomas his full attention.

“Tell me what to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic!! Whoop, I'm on a roll. This might seem a little out of the blue, and it is. I had no plot when I wrote this. Let me know in the comments if I should turn it multi-chapter! Leave feedback cowards!! (I still love all of you)


End file.
